Mixels Rush
Mixels Rush (subtitled Use Mixes, Maxes and Murps to Outrun the Nixels) was a game developed by Heavy Boat available on mobile platforms coinciding with the Mixels franchiseLEGO Shop (Archive) that launched on May 21, 2015 on iOS and Android.Re: When will mixel Rush come out? - LEGO (Archive) The indirect sequel (only by franchise association) to Calling All Mixels, it is a 2D platformer-style game. It was a free app, though prior to June 22, 2016, it cost $2.99 USD. As of May 2018, the app is no longer available for download, but the app remains available on stores if the user had previously downloaded it. It is possible to run the game on Android emulators using these files. Official Description Major Nixel has unleashed a Nixelstorm of epic proportions. Luckily, you’ve got a whole mess of new Mixels ready to stop those naughty Nixels. In our new mobile game, Mixels Rush, you’ll get to play as brand-new Mixel characters from tribes both new and old, including the Frosticons, Klinkers, Orbitons, Glowkies, Lixers, Infernites, Munchos, Glorp Corp and Weldos. Combine characters to make powerful mixes, or put together three Mixels from the same tribe to create an unstoppable Max! Use special items and powers to get past wacky obstacles and stop the Nixels in their tracks. Play Mixels Rush today!Mix Things Up With Our New Mobile Game, Mixels Rush | Cartoon Network iTunes Description Use awesome new Mixels and make crazy combinations to beat the annoying Nixels in Mixels Rush! OUTRUN THE NIXELSTORM Major Nixel has unleashed a Nixelstorm of epic proportions. Help the heroic Mixels overcome obstacles and stay ahead of the storm by combining powers and using special items. STARRING A WHOLE MESS OF MIXELS Meet brand-new Mixel characters from tribes both new and old, including the Frosticons, Klinkers, Orbitons, Glowkies, Lixers, Infernites, Munchos, Glorp Corp and Weldos. MAXIMUM MIXES Make Mixels even more powerful by mixing them together, or combine three Mixels from the same tribe to create an unstoppable Max! Don't let the naughty Nixels win. Hit the ground running with MIXELS RUSH! Updates May 21, 2015 (initial release) Launch of game and all features. June 8, 2015 Bug fixes. October 1, 2015 Series 6 update. Storyline This game is a prequel to A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. Major Nixel presents to King Nixel his newest scheme: to separate the Mixels by using the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer to create a Nixelstorm to scatter the Mixels around Planet Mixel, as they are at their weakest when they are separated. The plan works, but it also scatters the mechanisms of the machine around as well. Later, the machine is messed with by the Mixels too many times, so it grows weak and the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer crashes into the Swamplands. Major Nixel pleads to King Nixel that the plan will work and that they just need more time, but the king grows angry and decides to take matters into his own hands. Gameplay The player must guide Mixels throughout Mixel Land, bringing them back together, while also avoiding the Nixelstorm behind them until they reach the mechanism at the end of the level to help shut off the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer for good. Each level has various goals that are needed to be met to gain completion stars for each level, gaining a card for each perfect level. Levels Soundtrack Items Various items are scattered in bubbles to help the player throughout the level. They can either be collected into the inventory or dragged onto the Mixel to be used automatically. *Flight boots: Gives the Mixel a short burst of speed. *Remote control: Destroys an obstacle automatically. *Magic wand: Teleports a distance away from obstacles. *Magnet: Attracts all object bubbles to the player. *Flute: Attracts all Mixel bubbles to the player. *Paint can: Negates Mixel type for fast distances on the roadways. *Hour glass: Freezes the Nixelstorm for a short time. Obstacles Various obstacles are found throughout the levels that slow down the player. While the Mixels themselves can slowly chip away at them, it takes a lot of time, so the player is suggested to help destroy them. Maxes automatically destroy obstacles, and some objects can help destroy them. The remote control automatically destroys the obstacle that it was dragged onto and the magic wand teleports the Mixel out of the path of the nearest object. Each successfully destroyed obstacle gives out an item. *Tap obstacles: These obstacles have to be tapped on to chip away and destroy them. They include crystal ores, Bar B Cubes, light bulbs, and disco balls. *Lifted obstacles: These obstacles are held by balloons and connected to two press pads. As one Mixel stomps on one of them, the player has to rapidly tap on the other pad to inflate the balloons and pop it. These obstacles are often anvils or the Ship-Space. Trivia *The TV commercial for the game uses footage from Another Nixel, only with Rodger Bumpass dubbing over Major Nixel's lines.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK2UG0EmHHc Despite this, the stock audio footage in the ad uses Fred Tatasciore's laugh. *King Nixel makes his second appearance, after Mixel Moon Madness. *Major Nixel has a new look, consisting of an updated mustache and the addition of ears. This version of him also appears in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *The Nixels still have their old voices from before Mixel Moon Madness. *The 2014 Infernites, Frosticons, and Glorp Corp do not appear, as well as the Cragsters, Flexers, and Spikels. *Any two Mixels can be Mixed in this game. *All of the Mixes consist of switched body parts of the two Mixels, while the Murps (with the only difference being color) look similar to the Slumbo & Kraw Murp. *The Series 5 and 6 Maxes make their debut. *The codes contained in the instruction booklets of the Series 5 and 6 LEGO sets unlock moving image cards and secret levels in the game. *In the prototype image as seen in the Series 5 instruction booklet, many things appeared to be different. For example, the Mix counter has a slightly different design, and there appeared to be a hamlogna sandwich item. The level design looked like it took place in Lixer Land, with some boxes with the Nixel logo. Also, the characters were simply static images, and did not have any animations until the final release. *When playing as Nurp-Naut, only Nurp is technically playable, thanks to Naut's face never showing. *On September 18, 2015, Cartoon Network UK posted a video of "Scott the Human" playing the game. The video is no longer available. *The slide Flurr made in Wrong Colors appears from time to time in the background of Frosticon Land levels, despite the Nixels destroying it in the same episode. Errors *Some of the official artwork of some Mixels are seen having a different poses or having some mistakes. **The Fang Gang Max's and some of Jinky's Mixes right leg are seen on the same direction as the left one. **All Infernites members have missing flames. **Spugg's mane is depicted as yellow instead of yellow and orange, similar to his prototype artwork. **Kamzo's clamp-like hand is on the wrong side. **The piece on Chomly's head is brown instead of black while playing a level. However it is black on his card. **When Nurp blinks, his eyelids are green rather than gray. **Snoof's feet are shorter than they were in the official artwork. **The sides of Jinky's head uses the light grey coloration of his static art, rather than the medium grey of his show and toy design. *The Klinker Land card is missing the words "Klinker Land" on it in the English version of the game. *Despite being a prequel to A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, it has various canon issues, such as characters that met for the first time in the episode already meeting in-game. Bugs/Glitches *The game has a high rate of crashing. *Sometimes, a Mix will de-Mix into a Mixel of a tribe of one of the Mixels in the Mix that was not part of the Mix in the first place. *Sometimes in the last Level when you have a Mix and you tap Major Nixel a few times, the game crashes. **This can rarely happen with a Max too. *Rarely, the Cartoon Network logo will appear and freeze. *Sometimes, the player can have two of the same Mixel in their inventory. This can happen if the player has the Mixel from an earlier level, and then select the same one in a later level. The player can even Mix them, but it simply just puts a bigger version of said Mixel on the screen. .]] *If you unlock 3 stars on Glorp Corp Land Level 6 or Weldos Land Level 7, the game will crash and will continue to crash upon entering the level select screen, making it impossible to unlock all the cards. The game will only become playable if the data is erased. *Game textures have a tendency to corrupt, leaving dark squares where descriptors should be. *The game sometimes crashes when you unlock a secret level on the 1.1 update. *As of the 1.1 update, it tends to constantly lag on most devices. *The game's main font is not compatible with Japanese, Korean, or Arabic, and no substitute font or coding exists to properly format the text in their places. As a result, some text will be formatted incorrectly or disappear entirely when set to those languages. Gallery Unused Content Sources and References External Links *Official soundtrack on Bandcamp (Archive) Category:Games Category:Mobile apps Category:2015 Category:Mixels Rush Category:Electroids Category:Fang Gang Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Infernites Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Frosticons Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Glorp Corp Category:Munchos Category:Nixels Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6